Lovely, but Ghostly
by Elemental Dragon Ace
Summary: When a new ghost arrives and meets Pac-man a lot happens. How will he affect them to get what he wants and how will he feel once he does what he does? Read, Enjoy, and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely, but Ghostly**

**Well this is my third story. It's a Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures fanfiction. Of course there's gonna be some romance in it. I am the RomanceKing. Alright looks like love is going to take a ghostly turn going through Pacopolis into the Netherworld.**

**Onstage**

**Ace(me): Cut, Cut, Cut, I don't think I'm not going through with this.**

**Pinky: Come on I love romance stories and I begged you to make one with us. What's the problem?**

**Ace: I just don't like the intro, it's not me.**

**Blinky: Come on stick to the script.**

**Ace: I don't think the line "Alright looks like love is going to take a ghostly turn going through Pacopolis into the Netherworld" is really what I would say.**

**Inky: Let me see the scripts. ( Inky skims the scripts) Pinky does what?! You can't do this!**

**Pinky: Yes I am. You can't tell me what to do.**

**Ace: I just don't like my script for this chapter. Why'd you have to write it Pinky?**

**Clyde: This arguing is tearing me apart.( He says as he splits apart)**

**Pac: Ace...**

**Ace: It's not a good time Pac.**

**Pac: But we have a ghost problem.**

**Ace: You ate them before we could begin the story didn't you.**

**Pac smiled rubbing his head. He was quite embarressed.**

**Ace: *sigh*Disclamers: I only own the things I come up with. Pac and others belong to their respective companies. Now I'm going back to my trailer.**

**Chapter 1**

**Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Mikey, and Clyde?**

It's a normal day for the people of Pac world. It's especially a normal day for Pac world's hero Pac-man. After "accidentally" eating all the food in the cafeteria again, Pac runs from Skeebo, but this time something's going to change. Pac ends up going toward the maze. Meanwhile someone watches him from some bushes. Then out of nowhere a white ghost with a black outline, blue eyes, and has a shape that looks exactly like Inky's but with a hairstyle that has mor zigzags, appears from the ground with a terrifying scare face.

"AHHHHHHHH, I'm out of here" Skeebo said as he runs away as fast as he can.

"Thanks, Inky and... what did you do with your color?" Pac told the ghost.

"So this is the Yellow one" The ghost thought.

"Yeah I'm Inky alright,like the new look, I just came up with the disguise" The imposter lied.

"You sound different" Pac said wondering.

"Oh just part of the disguise" The imposter continued.

"Cool Inky got any more" Pac asked.

"Um ok ust let me change to how I normally look" The imposter continued.

He spun around quickly and looked exactly like Inky. He then spun around again and changed into Blinky.

"Hey I'm Blinky, I fear Betrayus and Pinky so much I hide inside Clyde's mouth to get away" He said sounding exactly like Blinky.

Pac laughed. The Imposter smiled.

"Good one, Anyway where's Blinky and the others" Pac said smiling.

"Wait, I have another one, I fool all the other ghosts with this one" The imposter told him.

"Go for it" Pac said still wanting more.

The Imposter spun around once more becoming Betrayus even having the claws. He then cleared his throat adjusting his voice to make sound like him.

"I'm Lord Betrayus, bow before me. I'll have a plan to get rid of that Pac-man. Butt-ler go get your twin brother for he can make a useless contraption that Pac-man will stop and will ultimately fail" The Imposter continued.

"That is so Betrayus" Pac replied.

Then the Imposter heard Blinky and the gang coming by.

"I got to go, see ya Pac-man" The imposter said before disappearing into the maze.

"Alright Inky" Pac said waving good-bye.

Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde came looking like they were looking for someone.

"Paccums did you see a ghost that looked white with a black out-line looking and sounding a bit like Inky or looking like anyone of us?" Pinky asked.

"I think so, but I thought he was Inky, who was he?" Pac asked.

"Oh just a local ghost prankster, but I got a say he's good" Blinky answered.

"Also he's my cousin, Mikey" Inky added.

"I can see the resemblance" Pac replied.

"So where did he go?" Blinky asked.

"So he knows that you guys and I are friends?" Pac asked.

"Yeah someone's big mouth opened and he overheard the whole conversation about you" Pinky said glaring at Blinky.

"It's not my fault, Inky said he'd handle it when he came and visit, but somehow Mikey found us and overheard" Blinky said glaring at Inky.

"What if it wasn't for... Oh forget it I got nothing" Inky replied.

"Alright if you see him tell us" Pinky continued.

"I think he's closer than you think" Clyde said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Clyde?" Inky asked.

Then Mikey revealed himself as he was disguised as Clyde. Pinky then pins Mikey on the ground.

"I never thought you were more beautiful at this angle Pinky" Mikey said with a smile.

She blushed and fluffed up her hair a bit.

"Thankyou, you don't look so bad yourself, I... hey!" She said then pinned him on the ground again.

"Wow I never thought you thought of me that way" Mikey continued.

"Gross" Pinky said letting go of him once more.

"Gotcha" Mikey said as he disappeared under the ground.

Pinky then turned to the others glaring at them angrily. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Why didn't you help me?" She asked full of rage.

"You were doing so well we didn't want to disturb you" Blinky answered.

She was so enraged that they could see the fire in her eyes.

"Anyway where's Clyde?" Inky asked.

"I'm over here" Clyde answered himself as he came out the maze.

"Where were you?" Pac asked.

"Oh Inky told me to stay put in the bushes" Clyde answered.

"That wasn't Inky" Blinky told him.

"Alright guys I'll see ya later. I've got to go" Pac said to his friends.

"Bye Paccums" Pinky said waving goodbye.

"Now how are we going to find Mikey?" Blinky asked Inky.

"Well I think he has a crush on Pinky" Inky answered.

"Yeah we could use her as bait" Blinky replied.

"You know I'm right here and he has another thing coming I like my litty Paccums and I know he likes me, but I think he's shy" Pinky stated.

"Oh brother, Yeah Clyde was right, Love can make a someone deaf and blind, and a bit insane" Inky replied.

She gave him one of her rage faces where you can see the fire in someone's eyes and they're teeth seemed sharper. Pinky herself looked bigger, leaving Inky to be the one terrified.

"So Pinky has a crush on Pac-man, I can deal with that" Mikey said hiding in the bushes with a big grin rubbing his hands...er...stubs together evilly.

Later in the day, Pac, Cylindra and Spiral headed to get some food at Pac-It-In. They ordered some burgers and fries. Pac ate his in one bite.

"I'm still hungry, I wish there were some ghost I chomp at" Pac said burping after.

"Well It's a slow day maybe Betrayus is taking a break or doesn't have an idea today" Spiral replied.

"What's really bothering me is that mysterious white ghost, Mikey, Inky's cousin" Pac stated.

"Well why don't you eat him already?" Spiral asked laughing a bit.

"I saw him once and already figured out that he's tricky. And hard to catch" Pac answered.

Meanwhile Mikey goes into Pac's dorm through the window.

"I'll surely get that Pac-man" Mikey said with an evil grin.

Later during the night Pac man enters his dorm with Spiral following behind to find fresh pizza whole in the box, which it had a note saying:

_Just for Pac. Eat up. Spiral there's another one for you coming to my dorm._

_ From your friend,_

_Cylindria_

"Something doesn't seem right about this" Spiral told him.

"What could go wrong it's from Cylindria" Pac replied.

"Well Alright I'll go to see if I get my pizza pie" Spiral said heading out to Cylindria's dorm.

"Alright"Pac said eating the pizza in one bite and on the floor to rest.

Once he feel asleep, Mikey crept over him and possessed him. Because if his power to possess a body longer than any ghost he could possess someone for about 2 to 3 days if he wanted. But for now he slept because he felt really tired.

The next day Pac(Mikey hiding in his body waiting for a good time to take control) woke up early to get a good start of being Pac-man. Spiral was ready for school. So he decided to get ready himself and once done, Cylindria knocked and came in.

"Ready for another day of school" SHe said ready to go.

"Don't you mean another day in snoresville" Spiral replied.

"Well I feel to sleepy to go" Pacman said almost going back to bed.

"Oh no you don't" Cylindria said turning him around.

"Oh alright" Pac replied.

After the first few hours of boring school soon the bell rang for lunch and Pac dashed to the lunchroom, but Mikey stopped him from eating everything and took over making him only take one of everything. Then making him sit down and letting him do as he pleased. So Pac ate it all in a couple of chomps.

"Whoa talk about self-control buddy" Spiral said.

"I'd think you would of eaten everything in the lunchroom already" Cylindria said.

"Looks like yellow head didn't eat everything, if he did I would of pummeled him. I would make him a disgusting pile of trash " Skeebo said.

Then Mikey took control.

"If you hate yellow so much why don't you die your hair green, asshole." Pac(Mikey) said.

"Why you, I'll destroy that lemon-head!" Skeebo shouted back charging at Pac.

Pac(Mikey) moved to the side and tripped him making him fall on his face.

"Wow that's all you got, with one power berry I can squish your little rass like an insect. And you'll be like another peice of gum under my shoe" He continued.

Skeebo charged once more full speed ahead and Pac(Mikey) threw two forks at Skeebo pinning him onto the wall by his sleeves.

"What's wrong Lame-o Skeebo, are you hung up right now?" Pac(Mikey) joked.

"I'll get you for this yellow-head" Skeebo said trying to get unpinned.

"My work here is done" Pac(Mikey) making Pac have control.

"Whoa Pac I never knew you had that kind of anger" Spiral said.

"Neither did I, I just let it out" Pac replied.

When school was over, Pac hung out with Spiral and went to see if there was anything going on. Soon Mikey took over and said he would go to the maze by himself to think. Mikey walked around the maze adjusting his voice from time to time to find the ghost gang. Soon he spots them and runs over to them.

"Hey guys, is Betrayus up to no good?"Pac(Mikey) asked.

"No, he's kind of moping around because none of his ideas succeed because of you" Blinky answered.

"But we always come to see you because we are your friends paccums"Pinky said coming closer.

"Pinky I don't like you and stop calling me paccums and Paccy-Wacky" Pac(Mikey)said what Pac could never say.

Now Pinky had tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Pinky asked.

"I'm saying I don't like you, I like Cylindria" Pac(Mikey) said.

Pinky burst into tears as flew away angry and sad.

"Look what you did what do have to say for yourself?" Blinky asked.

"I also am saying the deals off, you guys aren't getting your bodies back" Pac(Mikey) continued.

"What?! After all things we did for you?!" Inky shouted.

"Come on guys we're out of heading and we're gonna find Pinky" Blinky said flying away also.

Clyde cried a bit before leaving with the others.

"Yes I did it, now for phase two" Mikey thought.

He ran did several exercises making Pac's body tired leaving it by a bush.

Mikey then flew around and found Pinky by herself crying. He flew down to her starting phase two.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angry and in tears.

"I'm just here to talk, so what's wrong?" Mikey answered.

"Well Pac-man said he didn't like me" She replied.

"Forget him, he doesn't know what he's missing. Well your great, beautiful, and well around good person...ghost" Mikey continued.

"Thanks Mikey" She said hugging him.

"Well there's plenty of guys out there who might be the right ones. You might have seen him today or you will see him tomorrow. He could be really near" Mikey said hugging back.

"Well I think you..." He was interrupted because Pinky kissed him and he went with it.

"...see him right now" Mikey said after they broke.

"I do" Pinky said kissing him once more.

"Wow it actually worked, but why do I feel so bad? Maybe it was does slugs I ate before I started this plan" Mikey thought.

"I never thought he was a sweetheart. I thought he was always a mean jerk" Pinky thought.

**Author's qoutes:**

**Ace:And cut. How'd you guys like it? Review alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely, but Ghostly**

**Backstage**

**Cast: (talking among themselves making a lot of noise)**

**I came up to settle everyone down after I finished my water and set the empty bottle on a table.**

**Ace: excuse me**

**They kept the constant talking.**

**Ace: Settle down everyone.**

**Ace: Silence please.**

**The continued.**

**Ace: SHUT THE FREG UP!**

**Everyone was silent.**

**Ace: Thank you, alright guys...**

**Someone was still talking, it was Blinky. I took the cup and threw it at him. It hit his eyeballs removing them from his ghostly form.**

**Ace: Ok, today we will begin the second chapter so I want everyone to be ready and at their best. That's it places everyone.**

**Chapter 2**

Mikey was flying through the Netherworld trying to find his cousin Inky. He approaches Ogle's food cart to find Inky and the gang eating some slug dogs not knowing that slug cams are watching.

Meanwhile Betrayus's lair he watches him through the TV screen. With Butt-ler and trying to think of an evil plan.

"Who is this ghost? I demand you tell me everything about him." Betrayus ordered.

"His name is Mikey sir, He's quite mischievous and devious when it means getting things he wants" Butt-ler answered.

"Sounds like me, when en I was his age" Lord Betrayus said thinking about his memories.

"Also Lord Betrayus he is a rare type of ghost able to possess the citizens of Pac-world longer than any other ghost and manipulate his shape to look like any other ghost even you" added.

"Hmmm he may be of use to me, send for him and Butt-ler bring me more fire slugs" Betrayus ordered.

Back in Pacopolis, Pacman tries to remember what exactly happened before he woke up in the bush. Spiral and Cylindrial were there to help him figure it out.

"I can't believe I blacked out, I was so hungry when I woke up. I still feel like I can eat an entire planet if I could" Pac told his friends.

"You told me that you were leaving and that's all" Spiral said.

"And about that Pizza I didn't get it" Cylindria said.

"Yeah I wasn't sure about either when I found it in front of your door" Spiral continued speaking to Cylindria.

"It is strange" Pac said pondering then getting distracted by food.

Back in the Netherworld , Mikey floats toward the ghost gang, but is interrupted when two huge ghost guards.

"What's the meaning of this what did I do?" Mikey asked.

"Orders from Lord Betrayus" One said.

"Oh man what does this fool want now?" Mikey thought.

As they entered the lair or whatever Mikey tried to stay away from the demon dog. Betrayus had a ridiculous big grin on his face.

"Ah Mikey, I have a proposition for you" Betrayus said floating in front of him.

"What kind of proposition?" Mikey asked.

"You posses Pacman bring him to me and I'll give you Butt-ler for a year" Betrayus answered.

"Eh I've heard better"Mikey replied.

"Well how about you do what I say or I'll make some ghost shove you down into Pacman's gut or destroy you myself" Betrayus demanded.

"What ever you say sir I will do" Mikey said quickly.

"So bring me Pacman now, I won't be watching you so I better see Pacman walking here willingly, now get out my shows are on" Betrayus ordered.

They through Mikey straight out the door and he landed on his face.

"Ah man why do I have to do this?" He asked himself.

He floated feeling tired and in deep thought before being hugged by Pinky.

"Hey you" Mikey said in deep thought still.

"What's the matter?" Pinky asked.

The others followed behind her soon.

"Nothing, there's just something I have to do" MIkey said flying on.

He soon arrived at the portal and went through it with other common ghosts. While the other ghosts go on a ghostly rampage, Mikey sneaks around trying to spot Pacman as he eats a berry becoming Ice pack. Mikey sneaks behind him, but Cylindria and Spiral spots him.

"Hey guys" Mikey said with an uneasy smile.

Pac turns and blows some ice to freeze him, Mikey dodges his blasts until Pac grabs him with his tongue.

"Ah come on can't you just give me a break, yeah I'm not really doing anything bad" Mikey continued.

"Oh then what do you call terrorizing the city" Spiral said pointing his ghost sucking cannon at Mikey.

"Ok you got me, but if you let me go, I'll tell you Betrayus's plan" Mikey said trying to bargain.

"We already have our resources" Cylindria said.

"Oh really then why didn't Blinky and the others warn you about Betrayus's plan" Mikey said with a smirk on his face.

"Well...we don't know" Spiral said thinking about it.

As they talked on two ghosts sneaked behind Cylindria and Spiral while Mikey threw a slime ball at Pac messing up his vision. The ghosts took Cyli and Spyrals cannons and berries away from them and also taking them down in the process, while others held down Pac and his tongue. Some ghost where eaten in the process, but they still took Pac down.

"This was too easy Idiot Betrayus will be quite pleased" Mikey said with smile.

Mikey entered Pacman's body clearing his voice after.

"Hey I'm Pacman" Pac(Mikey) said when the berry wore off.

"We'll be heading to Betrayus now" Pac(Mikey) said.

After an easy walk to the Netherworld, they threw Cylindria and Spiral into the dungeon.

"There's no way Betrayus can win" Spiral said.

"I'll be back after I deliver your friend's body"Pac( Mikey) told them.

He walked on heading straight to Betrayus's castle.


End file.
